KASAM SE
by khushalijoshi3
Summary: hello friends... herez another os on sachin sir... i enjoyed it while writing and i m sure if u will read u will not regret... :):):):):)


A/n- here's my os on again my favorite couple sachiyana… I hope u all enjoy…. .

At sachin's residence, 11:00 am-

(divyana was running here and there scolding some decorators to decorate properly. After giving them instructions she goes to her room and then starts to comb her hair without looking in mirror. Suddenly she feels someone's lips on her neck and hands on her waist. She shivers on that touch. After controlling her heart beats which were running like horse or milkha Singh and getting normal she turns herself and says)

Divyana-(complaining)sachu ye aap kya subhe subhe shuru ho gaye? Ek to itna kam hai aur uparse aapka romance hai ki khatam hone ka naam hi nai leta.

Sachin-(after kissing her cheeks)kya karu meri biwi hai hi itni khoobsurat. (whispering in her ears) kitna bhi romance karlu me satisfy hi nai hota.

(at this divyana's face turns red)

D-(stammering) sachin aaaaap chhhodddiyyyee muje kkkaaam kaaarnnna haiiii.

(sachin was fully enjoying her expressions)

S-(touches her cheeks with back of his hand and with smirk) divu hamari shadi ko aj 1 saal pura ho gaya hai lekin tumhara sharmana abhi tak band nai hua. Sirf mere aise bat karne se tum tamatar ho jati ho to(he comes closer). Mere kiss karne se tumhare body me kya asar hota hoga? (Their faces were now inch apart. She lower downs her gaze and closes her eyes)

(Suddenly sachin leaves her. She opens her eyes when she feels that there were no hands around her waist. She gives confused look to sachin who was having devil's smile on his face. She knew that expressions very well, so)

D-(tensed) aap ke dimag me kya pak raha hai?

s-(wearing same smile) abhi tak to tumtak jo bhi pak raha hai uski smell pahuch chuki hogi, hai na?

d-(speedily walks towards the door without looking sachin bcz She knew what was coming) muuuuje baaahuuut kammm haiiii.

s-(holding her hand)TUMHE MERI KASAM.

d-(she closes her eyes and then turns towards him with a frown) ap hamesha mere sath aesa kyu karte hai?

s-(smirk) kyuki muje maza ata hai.

d-(requesting) plz apni kasam wapas le lijiyena. Plzzz .

(sachin doesn't reply but his smile widens)

(divyana with frown moves closer to him and kisses him passionately with her eyes open. She moves her fingers in his hairs. While sachin again winds his arms around her waist. They both kiss each other till out of breath. Sachin loosens his grip. They both breathe heavily. Their faces still close. She closes her eyes after kiss and sachin watches her carefully. Her hands were on his cheeks. He again tightens his hold and again kisses her but softly. This time both closes their eyes. They kiss again and again. After nearly 15 minutes they finally separate and sachin kisses her both hands and says)

s-tumhe nai pata mere liye ye pal kitne kimti hai.

(Divyana pulls out her hands from his hold with a jerk and says)

d-ap bahut bure hai. Har bar apni kasam dekar mujse ye sab karvate hai. Apko pata hai apko aese kiss karna wo bhi ankhen khuli rakhke, mere liye ye kitna mushkil hota hai.

s-(laughs) lekin meri pyari wife ko ab iski adat dalni hogi kyuki me to marte dam tak apse ye karvane wala hu. Agar aap muje rok sakti hai to rok k dikhaiye

D-(angry)huh. Apko me dekh lungi.

S-(making innocent face)diyu isliye to me yaha khada hu taki tum muje dekh pao baby. Warna muje to kitne sare kam hai.

D-(fake smile) acha ab mene dekh liya to(points towards door) wo raha darwaza ap bahar jaa sakte hai.

(Sachin moves his fingers on her cheeks, then kisses on his fingers and then moves out giving winning smile)

d-(while looking his back) sheh. Ulta chor ktwal ko date. Huh. (then she mimics)warna muje to bahut kam hai. (and she also walks out of room)

at 7:00 pm-

(divyana was checking all the dishes and drinking stuff. Sachin was listening song 'love story' on dvd player with full volume and helping decoraters in living room)

d-(self talk, irritatingly) uff ye Sachin ka me kya karu? Itni tez awaz me gana suntan hai koi? Koi nai kahega ye cid isp hai. (loudly to Sachin) Sachin, plz volume kam kariyena. Muje yaha tak sunai de raha hai to apko waha achese sunai de raha hoga. Plz thoda volume kam kar dijiyena. Mere kan k padade fat jayenge

s-(laughing) diyu me to volume kam karne se raha. Acha hoga agar tum volume ki jagah gane par dhyan do.

(divyana comes out of kitchen. keeps both her hands on her waist and gives angry look to Sachin)

Sachin-(making baby face)plzz diyu. Volume mat kam karne ko bolo. Plz. Tumhe meri kasam.

d-(shocked+angry) ab isme kasam dene ki kya zarurat hai? Aur phir kasam dekar plz kyu bol rahe ho?

s-(giving frightened look) kyuki muje tumse dar lagta hai. (to one decorator) apko pata hai ek bar chaku lekar piche pad gai thi.

d-(getting more angry) Sachin mene kab apko chaku dikhaya?

s-(to that same dec. )bhaiya agar sirf dikhaya hota to muje fark nai padta lekin ye to piche dodne lagi. (keeping hand on his chest) Badi muskil se us din mene apni jaan bachai.

d-(pointing her hand towards him) uuu…. (Sachin cuts her)

s-(to dec. ) dekho dekho apni akho se dekho. Aaj chaku ki jagah belan lekar ayi hai.

(she suddenly notice belan in her hand, gives him deathly glance and again moves in kitchen stamping her foot hard on floor. Sachin laughs and again continue his work)

Decorator- (smilingly) sahab, kyu unhe khamakha gussa kiya. Apse kafa ho gai to?

s-(keeping his hand on his shoulder) dnt worry. Aisa kuch nai hoga. Tum ek kam karo. andar kitchen me chupke se dekho wo has rahi hogi.

Dec. -sahab mee?

s- are jao (and he pushes him towards kitchen)

(he silently peeps in kitchen and gets shocked seeing d's smiling face. He also smiles and again comes in living room)

s- tumhare chehre ko dekhkar lagta hai me sahi tha.

Dec. -jee sahab. Par apko kaise…

s-tumhari jab shadi hogi tumhe pata chal jayega.

Dec. -(confused)apko kaise pata meri shadi nai hui?

s-(smiles)agar hui hoti to kabhi ye sawal nai puchte(giving him flowers, laughing) ab chalo warna meri personal jhasi ki rani ayegi aur hamara sar kalam kar degi.

(and then they continue their work)

At 8:30 pm-

(all decoraters were gone. Their house was beautifully decorated with white and purple flowers. Sachin was sitting on sofa watching 'twilight'. He was wearing light violet colour shirt and black color coat with black pant. On the other side divyana was walking to and fro waiting for their cid family. she was wearing purple colored sari having white embroidery work)

s-(eyes still on tv)madam apke is floor ko aise ghisne se wo log jin k Jaise prakat nai ho jayenge. Baith jao baby thak jaoge.

d-hahaha very funny. Waise maine dr tarika ko 20 minute pehle call kiya tha tab unhone kaha wo sab bas 10 minute me pahuchenge. Ab 20 minute ho gai hai aur abhi tak wo log pahuche nai.

s-(now looking her and with concern)dnt worry dear. (smiles) Everything will b fine today.

(divyana smiles in return. At that time door bell rings. S and d exchange smile. Divyana runs to open the door. She looks her/their team mates who were dressed in formal. Girls were in sari while boys were in coats. All gives her pleasant smile. She welcomes them. Sachin stands up to greet them. Then all settle themselves on different seats)

Abhi-(smilingly to ds) kya bat hai. Aj to ap dono bade jach rahe ho, haan?

(both smile at this and thanks abhi)

Purvi-(impressively) wow yar divyana. Tumne ghar kitna acha sajaya hai.

s-(to purvi) are purvi iska credit to decoraters ko do. (laughs) Jis tarah se ye unlogoki band baja rahi thi use to lag raha tha hamra ghar aj bhutiya haveli lagne wala hai.

(all laugh and divyana hits her elbow on his stomach)

d-(searching someone) sir acp sir aur salunkhe sir nai aye?

Daya- wo un logoko ek conference attend karne k liye jana pada.

Freedy- waise Sachin sir ap ye kya dekh rahe ho?

s- kuch nai bas yuhi apni favourite movie 'twilight' dekh raha tha. Me jab bhi free hota hu ye dekkta hu. Muje ye film bahut hi zyada pasand hai. Aplogone nai dekhi?

[aplog isse meri lines bhi samaj sakte hai kyuki I just love twilight ]

Tasha- ha sir mene dekhi hai. Muje bhi ye movie pasand hai par movie se zyada muje iski book padhna acha lagta hai.

Vivek-(complaining)tumne kabhi muje to btaya nai is film k bare me.

Tasha-(instantly)kabhi bat nikli hi nai.

Rajat- waise mene bhi kafi naam suna hai is movie ka par kabhi dekhne ka waqt hi nai milta.

d-sir ye to aesehi fek rahe hai. Muje sau bar ye movie dikha chuke hai. Me to bore ho jati hu ye movie dekh dekh k.

s-(angry)agar tumne meri film k bare me kuch kahana to tumhari kher nai.

d-(giving devil smile) me to bolungi. Ye twilight to…. (s cuts her)

s-TUMHE MERI KASAM

(d gets angry on word kasam)

d-(loudly)ye kya apne kasam kasam laga rakha hai. Ap jante bhi hai iska matlab ? kya apko apni jaan ki parwah nai hai? Meri jan ki parwah bhi nai….

(she stops without completing her sentence because her throat was heavy now. A fresh tear fell from her eyes. She rubs it and stands up to move in other room bcz she was not sure whether she will control her tears or not. But before she could take a step ahead Sachin catches her hand. She turns and looks Sachin with surprise. He was sitting on his knees and was holding his ears. And then)

s- im sorry diyu. Us ek ansu k liye jo tumhari ankh se nikala hai.

(d first turns her head sideways and suddenly laughs. She sits down and holds his hands and says)

d- ap aisi cheese kyu karte hai jise muje dukh pahuche aur apko sharmindagi mehsus ho.

s-(lowers his head) muje maaf kardo.

d- (smiles)nai karungi to kya karloge aap?

s-(smiles, head still down) tumhe kasam dunga.

d-(shocked) what?

(And she starts beating him. Sachin laughs. After sometime she realizes that they are not alone and many pairs of eyes are fixed on them. She instantly moves her eyes to meet all her team mates. She sees them smiling widely. She lowers her gaze. Sachin also realize this and lowers his head in embarresment)

Shreya-(to ds) are aplog apna sar upar kar dijiye. (naughtily) Apne koi sharmane wala kam thodi kiya hai?

(all laugh loudly . ds also smile seeing their family's smile)

Purvi-(to rajat) sikhiye ap Sachin sir se kaise manate hai biwi ko. Shadi ko sade teen saal hone ko aye phirbhi abhi tak manana nai aya.

Rajat-are tumhe restaurant me kaun le gaya tha jab tum ruthi thi?

Purvi-to usme kya hai? (to all) ap logoko pata hai waha jaker pet bhar khana khaya. Yaha waha ki bate ki par ekbar bhi pyarse sorry nai bola. huh .

Rajat- wo to…(tarika cuts his sentence)

Tarika- ap logoko shayad yad na ho to yad dila doo hum yaha Sachin aur divyana ki first wedding anniversary manane k liye aye hai.

daya-are haa. Chalo divyana khana lagao bahut zorose bhukh lagi hai.

(d smiles , nods and walks towards kitchen)

Abhi- daya tuje kab bhukh nai lagti? Shreya tum isko dieting karne ka kyu nai bolti?

(before shreya could reply)

Tarika-(angry)tum log phir apni bato me shuru ho gaye. (to purvi, Shreya and tasha) tum teeno chalo mere sath divyana ki help kar lete hai( to all male officers) aplog tabtak ye movie enjoy kijiye.

All-yes mam.

(tarika smiles and all ladies goes in kitchen to help d. after sometime girlz call all boys to hve dinner. They all enjoy their dinner. After dinner)

(in living room)

Daya-wah maza aa gaya. Khana bahut hi lazis tha.

Abhi- ha daya ye bat to teri sach hai. (to d) khana wakai me bahut acha bana tha.

Shreya- sir ye khana wana chodiye chaliye kuch masti karte hai hamare pyare se cute se couple sachyana k sath.

d-matlab?

Shreya-are tum logoki shadi ki sallgirah hai kuch achisi yadein to honi chahiyena?

Vivek- Shreya bilkul sahi keh rahi hai. Waise Mere pas ek idea hai.

Freedy-are to vivek bolona.

(vivek looks duo and Sachin and they also nod smilingly)

Vivek-(smiling widely)great. To pehle me hamare couple ko ek sawal puchna chahta hu.

d-(tensed bcz she was having no idea abt what was coming) kaaaisssa saaawaal?

Vivek- batata hu bataata hu. Sabr rakhiye bhabhiji. (to Sachin) pehle apki bari. Ye bataiye ap agar divyana se kuch karvana chahte ho to ap kya karvaoge?

Sachin-(smiling) me to usko shayari bolne ko kahunga. Wo bahut hi zyada achi shyari banati hai.

Vivek-(to d) to bhabhiji mere bhaiya ki mange puri karo. Ek shayari pesh karo.

d-lekkiiiin….

Purvi- lekin vekin kuch nai shayari sunao matlab sunao. Warna hum to chale apne apne ghar.

d-nai nai ruko. Me sunati hu and then

"Rab se aap ki khushi maangte hain,  
duaon mein aapki hasi maangte hain,  
sochte hai aapse kya maange,  
chalo aap se umar bhar ki mohabbat maangte hain…"

All- wah wah wah wah.

Vivek-ek aur ekaur.

d- areee? ? ?

Tasha-(making pupy face)plzzzzz

d-hm ok (then thinks awhile and)

"Chand ki judai me aasma bhi tadap gaya.  
Uski ek zhalak pane ko har sitara taras gaya  
Badal ke Dard ko kya kahoo  
Chand ki yaad me vo haste haste baras gaya… "

all-(again) wah wah wah wah

tarika-(smiling) chupi rustam. Hame kabhi sunai kyu nai apni shayari.

s- ye to muje bhi nai batati agar me ek din uski likha hui shayariyo ko padh na leta. Wo kehti hai use bhagvan k diye hue gift ka show off karna pasand nai hai.

Rajat-isme showoff kaisa?

Freedy-divyana tumhe funny shayaris nai ati?

s-ati haina (d shoot him a look. S keeps finger on his lips)

freedy-divyana plz ek funny shayari. Plzz .

d-(sighs and thinks and then after aminute or so)

"Sitaro me aap, Hawao me aap, Fizao me aap,  
Baharo me aap, Dhop me aap, Chaaon me aap,  
Sach hi suna hai ki buri aatmao ka koi thikana nahi hota…"

(all laugh especially vivek on word atma. freedy frowns. and Then)

Vivek-(controlling his laughter) ok ok ab divyana ki bari. Tum bolo tum kya karvaogi Sachin sir k pas?

(d thinks for a while and then suddenly smiles and says)

d- gana gana hoga.

(Sachin shocked on hearing this)

s- diyu yeeee kkyyaa….

d-(smirks) muje pata hai ap bura gate hai isliye to bol rahi hu gana gaiye.

s-(angry) me gana nai gaunga.

Vivek- sir this is not fair. Ap rules nai tod sakte. Divyana ne bhi kiya na apppnnne( he stops when Sachin gives him angriest look)

(sachin then stands up and walks towards his room. All become sad. Suddenly)

d-(loudly) apko meri kasam.

(Sachin hears this. He turns and gives divyana shocked+angry look)

s-(angry tone)diyu. Ye kya hai. Apni kasam wapas lo. warna tumhe…. (she cuts him)

d- (speaks fast fast) apko muje kasam diye bina gana gana hai. Apko meri kasam.

s-(getting more angry)diyuu….

d-(smiles)mene kasam di hai. Agar apko meri jaan ki parwah hai to ap gana gaiye warna meri…

s-shut up diyu. Kya bole ja rahi ho. Aur tum janti hona me kitna kharab gata hu. Ye sab hasenge.

Daya-sachin hum nai hasenge. Ab gaa bhi do. Itni kyu jijak.

d-(thinking) wo to apko gana sune k bad pata chalega (and she laughs silently)

s-(confirming)aplog pakka nai hasengene?

Freedy-ha ha sir. ab gaiye bhi.

s-hm ok. Par gana kunsa?

d-(smiles) LOVE U FOR THOUSAND YEARS

s-hm ok. (cleaning throat)uhm uhm (and then)

"The day we met  
Frozen, I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I found a home for my  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow"

(he looks at all his team mates . they were listning casually. Though all were trying hard to suppress their laughter. Seeing that no one is laughing he continues)

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more….

(and there is huge roar of laughter . Sachin stops his song and frowns. After awhile they all control their laughter and say sorry to Sachin. He firstly gives them angry look and starts walking towards his room. Everyone is worried that Sachin is hurt. Suddenly they hear Sachin laughing loudly. All understand and they all also join him in laughing. After sometime they all move towards their house and ds spend their whole night laughing, smiling, kissing, hugging and loving eachother)

a/n-so how waz it? ... . plz review guyz…. love u all…. tc.


End file.
